Valkyria
by ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: La verdadera naturaleza de un amor salvaje. Bjorn y Val toman sus vidas en sus manos, probablemente no de la forma que esperaban, pero al final del día, terminan donde pertenecen, en los brazos del otro.


Sintió una profunda emoción al ver lo que allí sucedía. Las mujeres corrieron para ubicarse en el centro de las llamas y empezaron a mover sus caderas disfrutando de su sensualidad, entre ellas. De repente se oyeron vítores y carcajadas estruendosas al otro lado, donde bebían los hombres de los barriles, alzaron sus voces y se hicieron espacio a bailar con ellas entrelazando piernas y caderas con caderas. Ellas gritaban divertidas lanzándose a ellos, otras se deslizaron dentro de los brazos con devoción.

Los pueblos invadidos los llaman salvajes o bárbaros, un término que ya usaban para denominar a todos aquellos que consideraban incivilizados, hombres y mujeres conocidos como guerreros temperamentales, sangrientos y precavidos, pero ellos estaban llenos de una desvergonzada vitalidad erótica no comprendida por los modestos reyes que habían conocido en las exploraciones, rigiéndose por normas y comportamientos monótonos de su Dios. Los vikingos, en cambio, la vergüenza simplemente no iba con ellos.

La noche de las hogueras era una noche muy esperada cada año, con bastante hidromiel y música. Se recibía con las caras pintadas, las espadas y los escudos en mano, vitoreando de alegría. Sus hermanos vikingos alzan sus tragos y bailan descalzos entre las tres enormes hogueras dando tumbos, uno detrás del otro en una animada cadena de distintas cabezas de animales disecados sobre sus hombros y rostros, caballos, lobos y osos eran los más numerosos de vacas, jabalí y cerdos.

Otros llevaban alrededor de sus cuellos pieles de serpientes en honor a Jörmungandr, la serpiente de Midgard, otros fueron más creativos uniendo distintas pieles de serpientes brillantes para crear una ilusión de piel del dragón Níðhöggr. El resto llevaban trajes simulando plumajes de cuervos y halcón. Earl Ragnar Loðbrók vestía sus plumas negras, y sus tatuajes de cuervo ambos lados del cráneo en honor a Huginn y Muninn.

Floki, el favorito de los dioses y el único que es capaz de contactarlos, danza con el torso desnudo, él alza la máscara para beber de su cuerno y el hidromiel se chorrea bañando su espesa barba, el khol que siempre usa en sus ojos se ilumino con las llamas, un sombreado negro alrededor de sus ojos verde pálido y una línea en sus mejillas realza su delgado rostro. Su esposa Helga danza a su alrededor como una encantadora luciendo su corona de flores.

El gran Rollo los seguía de cerca, mostrando con orgullo su torso musculado presumiendo sus tatuajes simbólicos de Sol y Mani y los lobos Hati y Sköll en sus bíceps.

-¡Dioses, vengan a por mí! -. Floki gritó eufórico con el cuello echado hacia atrás.

El símbolo del fuego representaba el alma y la pasión, de ahí que esa noche se llamara de las hogueras, porque todo se relacionaba con ese elemento que hace que todo arda. Las mujeres iban carentes de animales sobre sus cuerpos a diferencia de los hombres, pero no las hacia menos llamativas con sus rostros pintados, algunos completamente blancos u rojos con finas líneas rúnicas negras. Ellas iban con sus vestidos abiertos a los costados, el pelo suelto o gruesas trenzas y botas de cuero. Las mujeres eran divinas, dulces y peligrosas. La luna llena iluminando el espectáculo creaba sombras donde no las había, y brinda un aura misteriosa con las llamas intensas al alzarse al cielo estrellado.

Ragnar miró silencioso, llevo el pálido cuerno desgastado a sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa cómplice.

Aquella noche los dioses bajaban para infiltrarse entre ellos.

Esa noche los dioses los contemplan en sus tributos de sangre, ellos toman cualquier rostro y apariencia para regodearse en medio de sus propias creaciones.

Esa noche los dioses bajan a unírseles, y no solamente por la compañía, pero en el placer de la carne.

Él conocía claramente ese hecho cuando uno personalmente tuvo un amorío con su actual esposa.

Sus ojos azules intensos y llenos de sabiduría miraron a través de las flamas muchacha vestida de rojo, la figura llena de curvas. Ragnar la reconocería donde estuviese, tenia ojos paternales por la mujercilla de Earl Ingstad, la valerosa guerrera que imponía una danza letal en el campo de batalla cortando cabezas tenia una media cresta trenzada y gruesa sobre su cabeza, mechones negros y lisos como seda fluían alrededor de su rostro pequeño, caía por detrás de sus hombros y por la curva de su espalda. Pintura blanca alrededor de sus ojos baja en una perfecta línea por el tabique de la recta nariz, por sus labios y finaliza en la barbilla.

Una jauría de hombres la perseguía donde se moviese, como un sediento ve al mar o abejas detrás de lo dulce, ella era ese caramelito. El movimiento de caderas no solamente tenía hipnotizado a los hombres, sino a las mujeres que la miraban excitados, ella recordaba a danzas de seducción. La seductora mujer sonrió cual hechicera, entonces sus ojos chispearon en una dirección, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Ragnar.

El vikingo la tomó de las nalgas a su cuerpo mientras imitaba el movimiento que la mujercilla imponía con evidente furia. Obviamente al muchacho no le importaba ser usado si era tener un poco de aquella mujer. Aun cuando eso podía costarle la vida a manos de un temerario guerrero como lo es el primer hijo del Rey. Val apretó la mandíbula, y sus ojos se tornaron desafiantes y se clavaron en Björn en medio de ese baile de caderas y movimientos pélvicos.

Él parecía estar viendo su hijo sufrir su misma historia, vaya, incluso podía recordar la rabia que sentía en aquel entonces. Pelear con Lagertha nunca fue lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero era un maldito mentiroso sino disfrutaba ver a esa mujer pelear como la valkyria que era en su contra, y tener toda esa furia, en él.

Su mirada pasó de Björn a las dos mujeres rubias que tenía sentadas a cada lado. Estaba reclinado, con los dos brazos apoyados sobre los respaldos de las sillas de las mujeres. Como un conquistador. Habla con sus medios hermanos mientras balancea el cuerno en una de sus manos, pero él puede ver que su mandíbula está apretada y su pie golpea con impaciencia en el suelo. Su otra mano, abriendo y cerrando en un puño.

Sonrió. Su hijo quería a la beldad bailarina que le retaba, no aquellas mujeres a su lado.

Hinchó el pecho en orgullo como un gallo, sabia como terminaría aquello.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo una voz.- Björn es un hombre ahora, siempre que lo veo es como verte a ti.

Ragnar no necesito voltearse para reconocer la voz, ese aroma lo reconocería ciegamente. Ese perfume vivió impregnado en su piel por tantos años, entre sus sabanas y ropas. Pero eso estaba en pasado, ahora sus pieles olían a los hongos que tanto consumía. Simplemente ese aroma a mar limpio volvía a calarle la nariz y sabia que no era por el mar detrás de él, lo llevaba a esa pequeña cabaña cuando era conocido solamente cómo Björn Ragnarson y no Ironside sino un niño y su pequeña Gyda, _vivía_.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo.- Finalmente soltó las palabras que pesaban en su pecho, su voz en cambio se escucho suave, como ella lo ponía.

-Hola Ragnar.- su dulce voz fue melodía para sus oídos, su única cura.

Ragnar dejo caer la cabeza, derrotado, con su mano acarició su cabeza rapada como si volviese a sentir el fantasma de su largo cabello rubio en su cráneo, antes de finalmente levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Lagertha tomo puesto a su lado, siempre recordándole el dolor de abrir los ojos cada día desde aquel fatídico momento. Tantos errores había cometido. Era tan hermosa que dolía verla, siempre estuvo fascinado con esa mujer y su destreza.

Los ojos azul-grisáceos de Lagertha lo miraron directamente a los ojos, y hasta su alma. Su cabello peinado en una corona sobre su cabeza y caía larga trenzada sobre su hombro, el cabello rubio casi platinado como un halo de sol alrededor de su rostro y piel nívea que le recordaba la nieve. Tan jodidamente hermosa.

-Earl Ingstad.- se mofó como un viejo chiste entre viejos amigos.- ¿Lo notaste?

-Val es mi ojito derecho, Ragnar. Ella es una Valkyria y nosotras también ponemos en su lugar a los Einherjar.

La susodicha no perdió el contacto con los ojos azul-grisáceos mientras dejaba que el guerrero la meciera, Björn también enfrentaba su mirada ahora.

-Nunca se usa mucho para discutir contigo, Lagertha.- Ragnar defendió, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, llenos de picardia.

Hay muchas cosas que no se dicen. Al mirar la mujer a su lado simplemente volvió a ser ese campesino con deseos de conquistar el mundo, esa mujer, salvó su vida y los dos niños que tenían. Ella su principal comandante, maquinando las estrategias que los llevaron a innumerables victorias, él mataba al rey y ella a la reina.

_"¿Quién es Aslaug?"_ Se repitió en su mente, aquella noche con una furiosa Lagertha dispuesta a herirlo en busca de respuestas en el cuarto donde hacían el amor. Los ojos de Ragnar se volvieron a la mujer de cabello dorado y ojos color ámbar a la distancia. _"Esta mujer está cargando a mi hijo. Debo cuidar de ella."_ Ahora, su esposa actual, la que cumplió la profecía de traer a cuatro de sus otros hijos al mundo, pero Aslaug siempre supo que ella no era la mujer que tenía su corazón. La mujer con visiones durmió con el dios para curar uno de sus hijos, Ragnar podía no amarla de ese modo pero la respetaba como madre.

Lagertha en cambio es su Freyja, su amor.

Daría lo que fuera para volver a sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, en su cara, rozarle el pecho o los muslos. Siempre seria su Valkyria. Y ella es su vida. Lagertha lo convirtió de campesino a conde y a rey, y manejo su Imperio. Y en el pasado, cuando ella lo montaba como amaba hacerlo, él la llamaba por su nombre. Ella tiene el poder que tiene para ponerlo celoso. Es el poder que tiene para hacerlo gritar y maldecir, y llorar por ese bebé que nunca lograron tener luego de la muerte de Gyda, antes de que Ragnar se condenara. Entonces la pesadilla se repitió, él había intentado que ella no luchase, pero sucedió, su cuerpo no pudo soportar el bebé; no suyo. Pero bien sabía que lo hubiera cuidado como si lo fuese, solamente para no ver a su amada nuevamente llorar con el corazón roto entre sus brazos sobre un pozo de sangre.

Es el poder que ella tiene para recibir a sus inocentes hijos de brazos abiertos incluso cuando la mujer que arrebato su lugar estaba sonriendo con otra enorme barriga frente a ella.

-Los dioses tienen sentido del humor.- Lagertha ríe con pesar, pero al igual que su ex esposo continua viendo la escena con conocida excitación. Sus ojos brillaron, y Ragnar correspondió la misma pizca de oscuridad.

Él aún podía saborearla en sus labios, y sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, la sonrisa cómplice pero disimulada de la mujer le hizo saber que ella estaba rememorando lo mismo. Lagertha llevo el cuerno a sus finos labios color rosa y los ojos de Ragnar quedaron fijos allí, y en su cuello largo cuando trago. Los ojos de la mujer no lo dejaron incluso cuando aparto el cuerno, y se relamió los labios permitiendo que él siguiera cada movimiento de su lengua.

Lagertha sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Después de tantos años, Ragnar seguiría siendo su debilidad, con solamente mirarle con sus ojos celestes, sus rodillas flaquearían. Entonces él podría sonreír, con aquella mirada hipnótica que le regalo desde que eran jóvenes. La misma sonrisa que le dio el día que la encamó después de reclamar su mano ante los dioses. Siempre vería su espalda y vería en ella el rasguño de medias lunas en incontables noches de pasión y entrega, vería esas manos fuertes y recordaría que estas conocían cada rincón y escondite de su cuerpo. Los brazos que podían alzarla o mantenerla, fue su pecho que siempre sostuvo su cabeza. Su cintura y cadera que daban impulso en la batalla o se empujaban contra ella, con esos labios pecaminosos que susurrarían palabras sin aliento contra su oído. Aquellas piernas u hombros que alguna vez cargaron a sus pequeños niños que tenían juntos. Y su larga cabellera ahora rapada que siempre gustaba trenzarle antes de cada trabajo cada mañana en aquella cabaña montones de lunas atrás.

Sus ojos le recordaban eso y más. A pesar de todos los errores que había cometido, ella aún no dejó de amarlo. Ella no se fue por el cambio en su corazón, sino por respeto propio. Y cuatro años después, a la primera señal de los problemas de Ragnar, ella regresó para ayudarlo. En Kattegat, y en casa nuevamente, todos los recuerdos de él vuelven más intensos que antes. Siempre sueña con él, y en sus sueños... Siempre están juntos. Y cuando se despertaba, solo podía pensar en perderlo otra vez, y repetía en el aire _"no me olvides, cázame, no me dejes, mi amor."_ Siquiera la muerte podría separarlos. Ellos se reencontrarían nuevamente algún día. Sin arrepentimientos, disfrutando el Valhalla, bebiendo, luchando, y amándose de nuevo. Por esa razón no podía perdonar a Aslaug por arrebatárselo en vida, por quitarle a su esposo. Y su mundo.

_"Me arrepiento... De lo que pasó entre nosotros. He tomado muchas malas decisiones."_ Admitió Ragnar, una noche en sus aposentos. _"Sin arrepentimientos",_ dijo la valerosa guerrera a centímetros de su rostro mirándole intensamente a los ojos. _"Sin arrepentimientos"_, repitió él. Y las palabras que siempre perseguirían a ambos hasta en el Valhalla. _"Y sin embargo, cada arrepentimiento."_ Dijo ella. Entonces sin dudar, lo beso sellando sus palabras.

Lagertha posa sus ojos en su único hijo. Tan alto, fuerte y peligroso. Un líder, con su postura derecha y sus hombros anchos, y la misma sonrisa devastadora de su padre. Pero ese hombre era su brillo, su piel pálida, su color de cabello platinado y los llamativos ojos azul-grisáceos. Ragnar y Björn, padre e hijo, misma debilidad por la carne. Ella había visto a su hijo pasar de lo mejor y lo peor de él con diversas mujeres en su pasado, era obvio que querría la única mujer que tiene poder de hacerlo sufrir igual. Val restregando su trasero en la entrepierna de otro hombre y mirándolo a él directamente, casi riéndose, como si él no fuese lo suficiente para probarla también, debía dolerle como jamás había sentido antes.

Ella sabia, cuando los hombres y mujeres viven bajo el mismo techo, pueden surgir situaciones incómodas y profundizar ciertos sentimientos. Y cuando esos sentimientos se vuelven conocimiento común... Esa es la situación incómoda, especialmente en una familia prominente. Y Val era una de las suyas.

Tanto Ragnar como Lagertha los miraron desde la distancia con la misma expresión diabólica. No iban a perderse del espectáculo.

Björn coloco los codos contra sus rodillas y se inclino para dar toda su atención a la escena frente a sus ojos. Apretó la mandíbula y el músculo se desorbito. Gruñó mientras abría y cerraba los puños viendo como comenzaban a llenarse de color una y otra vez. Maldición. Había olvidado como bailaba Val. ¿Y enojada?

\- Joder, ¿ella no te está poniendo las cosas fáciles, verdad sobrino?– Rollo lo escudriñó rápidamente deteniéndose a su lado, casi sonreía.

-No.- respondió con un gruñido.

-Es bonita. Con todo ese cabello y esos grandes ojos… Por los dioses que lo es. Tiene hombres dispuestos haciéndole fila para pasar sobre ti si es necesario.

-Bien. Pueden intentarlo.- Björn se paso la mano por el cabello en señal de su misma frustración.- Abrí un hombre berserker una vez y le saque los intestinos, con gusto repetiría todo nuevamente.

-No me importaría pelear otra vez contra ti.- Amenazó su tío. Rollo sonrió abiertamente disfrutando de ese juego que mantenían los jóvenes.- Ve a buscar tu mujer, no todos los días los dioses te ofrecen regalo en bandeja de oro.

Tal vez por eso lo veía todo rojo.

Rabia.  
Rabia pura.  
Rojo sangre.

Las llamas envolvían su cuerpo. En medio de tanta turbulencia, allí estaba esa mujer. Su maldita mujer bailando con otro. Cuando realmente quería metérsela hasta el fondo y oírle gritar su nombre. Se la imagino encima de él, montándolo como una guerrera. O debajo de su cuerpo, y él impulsándose tan a dentro y con tanta fuerza. Su imaginación no sabía como la quería. Entre los ecos de la rabia y la excitación, tembloroso de impotencia Björn inclinó la cabeza en proposición hacia un lugar privado. Claro, la bruja lo tenía en su palma porque él quería sangre, quería matar a ese hombre y regodearse, y las leyes solamente lo condenarían aunque Kattegat se alzase en su protección, estas mismas los protegían de vivir pacíficamente.

Lo enfermaba saber que ella estaba tan inalcanzable.

Björn se irguió tan enorme y esplendoroso. Entonces ella salió de ese rollo de brazos y piernas, con sus pies descalzos caminó sobre la tierra manchada de sangre fresca del sacrificio animal y humano. Val pasó por su lado golpeando su hombro aunque siquiera lo movió un poco. La diferencia de estaturas le provocaba gracia. Val no era totalmente pequeña, y se mostraba orgullosa de ello. A su lado, con suerte apenas alcanzaba su pecho.

Él la miro sin vergüenza alguna arriba abajo. Ella coloco el cabello detrás de los hombros en un gesto femenino y se dirigió al bosque con la barbilla levantada. Con todos los ojos clavados en ellos, los silbidos lascivos se hicieron notar. Björn no obligo sus pies a moverse hasta que ella lo hizo, y la siguió de cerca, desde detrás, completamente silencioso, después de todo, él había señalado el camino.

El aire era frio en el bosque y podía oír el sonido distante del bullicio que dejaron atrás. No podían escuchar las olas romper contras las rocas desde su ubicación. Una vez lejos Björn la hizo girar bruscamente y Val enderezó la espalda y sacó pecho. Detrás, un ciervo los miro con las orejas puntiagudas alzadas, pero no hizo amago de huir despavorido.

\- Val, maldición. No más juegos, ¡me responderás, me enfrentarás! - Estaba usando su voz de líder. Estaba molesto y la necesitaba igual para drenar la ira.

Con toda la rabia que tenía dentro, Val lo empujó con sus palmas abiertas en el pecho, ella deseo tener su escudo y espada cerca para reclamar un combate. - ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Bastardo! ¿Nunca tienes suficiente? ¿Tus manos nunca están llenas?

\- Golpéame, insúltame y grita lo que quieras. Soy más fuerte que tú. ¡No estoy detrás de otras mujeres! - gritó Björn.

\- ¿Eso quisiste probarme?

\- No tienen nada que ver conmigo. Estabas contra ese hombre y no iba a quedarme detrás.- Björn se inclinó, hasta que sus narices rozaron, su voz bajo unas cuantas tonalidades cuando susurró entre dientes.- ¿Quién es él?

-Un valiente hombre que fue a decirme a la cara que me quiere, esta noche y, las siguientes.- Val lo miró al rostro cuando atacó con otro empuje.- Él se acercó esta noche especial a declararse, incluso cuando nunca habíamos hablado.

\- ¿Aceptaste? -. Björn apretó los puños y los músculos de su espalda se tensaron visiblemente.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Lo quieres a él?

-No. No acepte. No acepte porque tengo ojos en otro… Tú.

El aire se tensó. Un trueno relampagueó. Björn la cogió de las muñecas deteniendo sus golpes. Intentó forcejear con él, hasta que entendió que no la iba a soltar. Entonces tensa como una flecha, dejó de pelear. - ¡Defiéndete! ¡¿No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, Björn Ironside?!

\- ¡Estás volviéndome loco, guerrera! – gritó.

\- ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? - Lo reprendió con sus ojos.- ¿Por eso tomaste la decisión de negar esta noche a ambos? No quiero que ellas te toquen. No me gusta compartir. ¡Te quiero!

\- Eres mía. Solamente mía.- él se golpeó el pecho recalcando su poder.- Tus jodidos ojos, tu cabello, incluso tú maldito olor es mí hogar… Cometí un error al negarte esta noche y huir, perdóname.- Björn se acercó amenazadoramente, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.- Si las nornas rigen el destino así, entenderé. Si él te hace feliz, ve, pero no te irás sin pelear, está en mi sangre.

Cuando otro trueno partió el cielo ambos alzaron sus ojos arriba en las nubes. Los cuervos protestaron y cerca un venado asustado corrió a gran velocidad dentro la oscuridad donde lejos aullaba un lobo. Val miró a Björn… ¿Estaban ellos haciendo el espectáculo de los amados perdidos? ¿Su diosa Freyja quien cada noche se dice que llora sangre por su esposo perdido? ¿Sufrirían más? Entonces sus ojos conectaron.

-No es a él quien quiero en mi destino. No puedo ver a alguien más y, no puedo ver a otra mujer ocupando mí lugar. Te quiero a ti.- Val se rindió.- ¿Me aceptarías? ¿A ambos? ¿Terminaríamos esto una vez por todas?

Otro cuervo graznó. Y finalmente él entendió las señales.

-Necesito estar contigo… Y esta noche vengo a ti.

Björn la alzó y la llevó contra el tronco de un árbol, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. Cogió el vestido de los hombros y lo desgarró de arriba abajo. Val sintió como el aire acarició la piel desnuda. Él deslizó las manos desde sus hombros finos, su espalda elegantemente arqueada, hasta llegar a las caderas. Y la atrajo para que sintiera la palpitación de su erección. Ella saltó sobre sus talones y se abalanzó a su boca, devorarlo era su plan hasta que fue respondida con la misma fiereza candente. Val le echó los brazos al cuello, pasó sus dedos por la gruesa trenza que cubría su cabeza rapada a los lados, aquella trenza que caía larga hasta sus nalgas.

Lo apretó más contra ella con un sollozo de anhelo, instándolo a que cogiera todo cuanto quisiera.

-Eres mío, Björn Ragnarson. Como yo soy tuya.- Val se aparto para despojar su traje de lobo sobre su cuerpo, con las uñas casi destrozándolas en el proceso, no estuvo realmente satisfecha hasta que pudo tocar su piel con sus dedos.

La sensación era fantástica, casi a la locura. Todo músculo, formas y virilidad. Solamente podía imaginar el trabajo constante que infringió en su cuerpo para esculpirlo así. Nunca olvidaría como su ex esposa reclamaba,_ "no vuelvas a menos que hayas hecho y visto algo extraordinario. De lo contrario, no estarás en las historias, o ¿qué voy a poder contarles a los niños sobre la famosa hija de Rey Ragnar?"_ Val sabía que el deseo de Björn era ser alguien importarte, un guerrero debía serlo, pero aquella mujer no tenía derecho de tal hombre, cuando era carente de toda furia Valkyria. _"Deja el niño y vuelve a kattegat con el hombre."_ Ella quien estuvo a su lado en cada viaje. Ellos que danzaron y bebieron, compartieron cama y lucharon juntos. Juntos habían vistos incontables veces cómo la luna se escondía detrás de montanas, o ahogarse en el infinito mar, y habían visto el sol salir en su lugar.

Björn a veces podía sentir resentimiento sobre la presión que tenían en el. Val recordaba a Ragnar reclamarle a Lagertha cuando él había alcanzado la hombría, _"deja de tratarlo como a un niño, él es un hombre, así que déjalo ser uno."_ Lagertha levanto la barbilla como la reina que era y dijo una vez, _"eres un hombre ahora Björn, actúa como uno."_ Los ojos de ambos volvieron a conectarse. Val sin apartarle la mirada deslizó un brazo por su espalda recorriendo sus músculos. Extensiones de carne definida y delineada, montañas de tendones y músculos. Un guerrero poderoso.

Björn se irguió orgulloso sin soltarle, sólo sintiendo.

-Eres mi mujer.- susurró Björn.

Se limitaron a liberar el obvio deseo por el otro, a la entrega de alma y corazón. A permitirse amar sin ser dañado, nunca encontrarían dolor en el otro y bien lo sabían. Se deseaban. Demasiado. Se miraban el uno al otro, expectantes y ansiosos. Björn deslizó los dedos por las esbeltas y largas piernas, sintiendo sus dedos de textura ruda contra su piel delicada. Acaricio con sus labios su garganta y su hombro. Apretó su cintura y bajó en una agonizante lentitud no característica suya hasta sus pechos, Val se apretó contra sus manos sintiéndose sensual.

\- Mías. –susurró.

-Por los dioses... Björn, haz algo.- Val jadeo sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

Björn tomó un pezón en su boca. Lo rodeó con la lengua, hasta que se puso tieso. Lo chupó y de repente cerró la boca sobre él, masajeaba el otro pecho con su mano. Val metió los dedos en su cabello platinado y dejo caer su cabeza gimiendo, no sabía si podía correrse así pero estaría punto de comprobarlo. Su piel estaba erizada y su centro latía con cada roce de sus dientes sobre su pomposa piel sensible, y entonces decidió darle atención también al otro pecho. Cuando ella gimió lo sintió reírse contra su piel.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Se permitió desenvolver una mano de su cuello, sabía que no la soltaría. Acarició su pectoral y dio atención al pezón cuando lo escucho gruñir, entonces su mano cayó a su estomago, bajando más y más, hacia la erección. Envolviendo la carne con su mano Björn empezó a mover las caderas y exigir. Pero ella no había esperado que estuviera dispuesto a yacer debajo de su toque tan fácilmente. Duro y excitado. Pesadamente venosa, la carne coincidía con el resto de su piel. Era seda sobre hierro, la ancha cabeza palpitaba, húmeda con pre-semen.

-Serás mi perdición Valkyria.- Björn deslizó su mano de uno de sus pechos mientras el otro la sostenía firme a su estatura, su mano disponible bajando, sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos y acarició la entrada de su cuerpo con suavidad y ternura. Ella creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Sentía el dedo estimulándola, despertando todo su cuerpo. Val empezó a mecerse contra su mano. Björn empezó a acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar, mientras introducía más profundamente. Ella sabía que la estaba dilatando para la invasión más grande, movió los dedos más profundamente.

\- Ggrrrrrr, tan cerca.- musitó mientras se inclinaba para lamer y morder su cuello.- Mi polla se siente como si alguien la abriera cortándola en dos… Te deseo tanto, maldita sea. ¿Esto es lo que querías oír? Quiero meterme dentro de ti y hacerte gritar hasta que te ahogues con tus gemidos. ¿Tú también quieres que te haga gritar, Val? —preguntó mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hazme rogar por más, guerrero.

La alzó cómo si pesase menos que una pluma, ella era rápida sin embargo, sus torneados brazos no le dejaron opción. Ese cuerpo era el que se lanzaba y arremetía en una lanza contra el enemigo en el campo de batalla, se recordó. Sin aviso, le dio la vuelta y la colocó a cuatro patas delante de él sobre la tierra, y montones de hojas y ramitas crujieron bajo su peso. Björn se puso encima, montándola por detrás.

-Tómame.- Björn le devolvió la mirada.

Reto.

Ella sonrió ante el conjunto de facciones feroces. La lujuria salvaje brillaba en sus ojos, en los duros y agudos ángulos de su rostro.

-Oblígame.

Desafío.

Val se movió en contra de su amarre y se burló más de él. Su apretado canal, tan jodidamente cálido que quemaba su carne, apretaba y ordeñaba la cabeza de su congestionado miembro. Pero sólo la cabeza. Ella tomó parte de él en el primer golpe con un grito ahogado. - Vuelve a aullar así una vez más.- de un empujón acabó ensartándola por completo.

-Te tomare como los animales. ¿Me sientes, amor mío? Ese soy yo, el único a quién perteneces.

El bosque se llenó de ruidos. Si seguía así, arrasaría todo lo que encontrara por su paso. La arrasaría a ella. Él iba a verlo todo de un nuevo rojo en cuestión de segundos. El ritmo era incendiario, le quemaba por dentro y por fuera. La embistió con más rudeza. Él estaba encajado hasta el límite: el glande tocaba el cérvix de ella y lo estimulaba. Björn descendió la mano hasta el sexo entre las piernas. Demasiado tierna y sabrosa y la acarició allí, entre los labios y el clítoris.

Val sentía todo su peso y su altura sobre ella, lo sentía caliente e intimidante. Alzó sus caderas para tomar más, mientras luchaba por respirar entre cada embiste. La estaba matando viva. Sus músculos se convulsionaban preparándose para un orgasmo inevitable.

\- ¡Björn!

Sus cuerpos temblaron.

\- Siénteme en tu interior, sabes que soy tuyo desde el día uno. - Björn abrió la palma sobre su clítoris deteniendo sus caricias, haciéndole saber a quién pertenecía. Él mordisqueo su hombro e hizo un dulce movimiento pélvico.

Mí hombre, sí.- ella susurró.

A Val le costaba respirar y difícilmente oír nada, el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos. Sintió como las contracciones eran cada vez más rápidas, como latía todo su interior, como las convulsiones llegaban hasta su estómago.

Él lo sintió venir.

-¡Conmigo! - ordenó Björn con el rugido potente de líder.- Quiero llenarte con cada gota de con mi semilla.

Apenas pudo emitir grito que desgarró su garganta. Sus dientes la mordieron en el hombro aullando su propio descargo, un enorme chorro de semen caliente que llenaba su cuerpo la llevó al agotamiento total, a espasmos diminutos que todavía producían pequeños calambres en su estómago. Él gruñó y la invadió una y otra vez, aún torturando su carne húmeda liberando los débiles ecos de excitación que aun tenía su cuerpo.

Cuando recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos Val se volteo con una sonrisilla bailando en la comisura de los labios, montándolo. Björn supo que no podría controlarse cuando estaba absorto en esa sonrisa. Entonces él tomó el beso que necesitaba. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella, disfrutando la sensación, de su sabor a hidromiel, y su lengua se abrió hundiéndose dentro de su boca. Su gemido se reunió con su beso. Su lengua se enroscó alrededor de la de él, y el placer de esto no debería haber sido tan intenso. Ese gesto no debía reanimar su pecho y su polla. No debería haber sentido el calor de ambos como una energía hundiéndose en los poros de su cuerpo.

\- Los dioses están entre nosotros, Björn.- susurró contra sus labios.- Están viéndonos.- Sus labios plantaron húmedos besos desde su mejilla hasta su oído donde la escucho suspirar.- Y pueden estar disfrutando de la vista.- sintió sus delgados dedos subir desde su pecho y hundirse en su frondosa barba.- Están escuchándonos. Y pueden conceder nuestros deseos, mi amor.- Entonces su voz bajo unos tonos hasta ser un ronroneo que le hizo perder la cabeza.- Tómame otra vez, frente a los dioses una vez más.

Él trató de respirar, para despejar la cabeza de la marea roja de lujuria sobre él. Con un rugido agarró sus caderas, y antes que se diera cuenta de su intención había enterrado varios duros centímetros en el interior de las profundidades que rogaban por él. Aún con hambre. Instintivamente, Val apretó los muslos a su alrededor y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros. No les faltaba mucho tiempo a ninguno de los dos. Los cuerpos aun sensibles y temblorosos de la primera entrega.

-Te llenare dentro con cada gota, y afuera con mi olor.- Björn murmuró con aquella característica sonrisa que prometía peligro.- Quiero sembrar mi semilla dentro de ti una y otra vez así tu barriga crecerá, entonces ningún hombre se atreverá a acercarse o sabrán a quien se enfrentarán.

Carne contra carne.

Los duros y poderosos empujes los enviaron a ambos precipitándose dentro del éxtasis, los destruyo y los hizo gritar en el acto. Val miro sus labios entreabiertos que recitaban su nombre, rogando por su beso, y se inclinó buscando los labios. Amaba su beso. La sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los de ella, sus manos y sus ojos azul-grisáceos sobre ella.

Björn escuchó su liberación en un grito ahogado que llenó su cabeza e intensificó los movimientos. Sus gritos se mezclaron con sus gruñidos cuando se sintió comenzar a derramar su propia liberación. Y todavía empujó, acarició, gruñó con el poder del placer. Val lo abrazo y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Excitados, se subieron nuevamente a la ola de éxtasis que les recorrió y la cabalgaron con la misma energía. Hasta que él le había dado todo lo que tenía, más de lo que nunca pensó que podía dar a una mujer, y envolvió sus brazos sobre su espalda apretujándola contra su pecho.

Cerca un halcón presenciaba el acto, antes de sacudir su plumaje y dar vuelo.


End file.
